


雨后复斜阳

by Zurich



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟 骨科 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurich/pseuds/Zurich
Summary: 那时的魏珩，半敞着黑色的衬衫，露出了一边的肩膀，锁骨突兀地支棱着。在酒吧暧昧的灯光里，仿佛是天神御用的酒盏，美丽极了。有不知道谁的手在他赤裸的肩膀上游移。而魏珩只是懒懒地笑着，在那只手有往下的趋势的时候，抬手抓住那只手，也不知道怎么用力的，就把那手的主人，从身后甩出了舞台。之后在起哄的声音里，傲慢地挑了挑眉。
Relationships: 魏珩/魏琰
Kudos: 7





	雨后复斜阳

黑云压城城欲摧。  
魏琰提着几个塑料袋步履匆匆走在大街上，走的有些急了，心头突然一痛，痛得他立刻捂着心口弯下腰去，额头冷汗簌簌而下。  
他喘了一口气，带着破碎的气音。抬头望了天空一眼，默默地垂下了眸子，扶着身边的电线杆站了起来。  
——要下雨了。那个人还在家里等他。不能再耽搁了。  
终于急赶慢赶在大雨落下来之前到了家。打开屋门，却看见屋里一片漆黑。  
他见怪不怪，抬手摸到电灯开关。“啪嗒”一声，方才还漆黑如永夜的屋里顿时亮如白昼。  
魏琰眯了眯眸子，等眼睛适应这突如其来的光亮之后，才悠悠然环顾四周去寻找那个身影。  
而被他惦记了一路的人，抱着膝盖，倚靠在硕大的落地窗前，睡得正熟。  
魏琰松了一口气，走到那人身前，蹲下.身子，伸手摇了摇他：  
“阿珩。”  
魏珩睫毛颤了颤，睁开了一双眼。眼珠子黑沉沉的，仿佛能把光吸进去。而现在，他就睁着这么一双眼睛，定定地看着眼前的魏琰，面无表情。  
魏琰极浅淡地笑了笑。原本放在魏珩胳膊上的手往上，落在了魏珩纤长的脖颈上。他目光恋恋不舍地摩挲了两下那凸起的喉结，眸光一沉，突然用力按住魏珩的后颈，将他压向自己，而他自己也迎了上去。  
这是一个吻。  
说是吻，太温和了。  
魏琰狠狠地吻着魏珩，恨不得把这个紧紧攥住他心神的人吞吃入腹才好。  
魏珩就这么垂着一双眼睛，冷冷地看着他陷入痴迷的癫狂样子。任由他亲吻，伸出舌头舔舐自己的口腔，还妄图勾起自己的舌头来回应他。  
终于，魏珩忍耐不下去了。因为眼前的人正在试图解自己的衬衫扣子。  
魏珩抬眸，冷厉地看向魏琰。看到他眼里的挑衅，终于伸手，推开了他，并且反手给了他一巴掌。  
“你想干什么。”  
魏琰被那一巴掌打的侧翻在地，但他却丝毫不以为忤，反而抬手擦掉自己嘴角的血迹，低低笑出了声：  
“我亲爱的弟弟，你这么问是真的不知道吗？”  
魏珩站起身，居高临下地看着他，目光冷淡极了：  
“我知道。从你把我锁起来的第一天我就知道了。”  
魏琰满意地点点头，就这么侧躺在地上，伸手撩拨了两下锁在魏珩左脚踝上的锁链，仿佛对自己的成果非常满意：  
“那你还问什么？”  
魏珩皱了皱眉，弯腰仔细打量了一下魏琰：  
“你和我真的长得不一样。”  
魏琰似乎觉得这句话好笑极了，在地上笑的眼泪都出来了：  
“所以呢？你在怀疑什么？”  
魏珩再次垂眸看了他一眼，突然短促地笑了一声。伸手横抱起魏琰，将他丢在了床上，而自己也随之翻身上床，直接坐在了魏琰腰腹上，微微抬起下巴，去解自己那一直扣到最上方的衬衫扣子。  
魏琰被这一系列的举动震惊到，脑子一片空白，就这么仰面躺在床上，傻傻地看着魏珩。  
直到魏珩的动作大了些，扯到了还锁着他的链子，发出细碎的金属碰撞声，这才惊醒了魏琰。  
而这个时候的魏珩已经把衬衫扣子全解开，露出了衬衫下常年不见天日的雪白皮肤和精悍的身躯。  
魏琰神色复杂地看着魏珩，张了张嘴却不知道要说什么。  
倒是魏珩，褪去了一声的冷淡，此时顶着灯光居高临下看着魏琰，平白让魏琰生出了一丝胆怯。  
但还没等他想明白，坐在他身上的魏珩从他身上下去，坐在了床尾，轻飘飘抬了眼睛看了魏琰一眼，嗤笑：  
“需要我给你脱衣服吗？”  
魏琰纠结了一秒，随机自暴自弃把自己脱了个精光。就这么赤果着身子望了魏珩一眼。  
魏珩饶有兴趣地挑眉，勾了一下唇角：  
“继续。”  
魏琰咬牙，翻身背对着魏琰，伸长了手去拿床头柜的润滑剂。  
魏珩看着背对着自己的人，目光在那个光果的身躯上逡巡着，最后落在了魏琰的屁股上。  
他向来想到什么做什么，于是正在床头柜努力翻找的魏琰刚刚找到润滑剂，就突然感觉到自己屁股上附上了一只手，顿时就腰肢颤了颤。  
他哆哆嗦嗦回头，就看见魏珩噙着一抹浅笑，在揉自己的屁股。  
“……”  
魏琰狠狠闭了闭眼，拂去自己屁股上的手，往手心里到了一点润滑剂，就往身后伸了过去。  
魏珩老神在在抱胸靠在床尾，兴致勃勃地看着魏琰给自己扩张。  
一根手指。  
两根手指。  
三根手指。  
那殷红的小嘴被水性润滑剂沾染，在亮堂的灯光映照下，布灵布灵泛着水光。而在魏琰抽.插的动作里，有一丝暗香渐渐浮在了空气里。  
魏珩动了动鼻子，无声地笑了笑。  
——是甜腻的水蜜桃味。  
而他面前的魏琰，被自己三根手指搞得气喘吁吁。  
太短了。  
完全够不到那个点。  
手指能触碰到的地方对此时的他来说，简直就是杯水车薪。  
他想要魏珩……想触碰魏珩的身体……想呼吸魏珩的气息……  
他忍不住有些委屈。  
他和魏珩是同胞兄弟，但由于父亲酗酒，喝醉后就会发疯。他被忍无可忍的母亲带走，徒留魏珩一人还待在酒鬼父亲的身边。  
他想起他被母亲带走的那一天魏珩看着他的目光。  
十足的冷漠。  
这是从来没有过的。因为以前的魏珩就是一个可爱活泼的天使。喜欢坐在自己怀里，撒着娇求自己给他念书——什么书都可以，他很容易满足。  
但那一天的魏珩，站在雨里。抬起眼皮看他的目光，让他浑身战栗，冷到发抖。  
这一别就是十五年。  
而今他二十三，魏珩二十。  
再次相遇却是在一个混乱的酒吧里。  
他去找自己逃课的学生，却猝不及防和台上慵懒的魏珩对上。  
那时的魏珩，半敞着黑色的衬衫，露出了一边的肩膀，锁骨突兀地支棱着。在酒吧暧昧的灯光里，仿佛是天神御用的酒盏，美丽极了。有不知道谁的手在他赤裸的肩膀上游移。而魏珩只是懒懒地笑着，在那只手有往下的趋势的时候，抬手抓住那只手，也不知道怎么用力的，就把那手的主人，从身后甩出了舞台。之后在起哄的声音里，傲慢地挑了挑眉。  
就这么一瞬间，魏琰就沦陷了。  
所以他把魏珩带到了自己的家里面，用锁链把他锁了起来，从此他的种种神情，只有自己一人有幸得见了。  
按理说他该满足了。  
可是被他锁起来的魏珩，日复一日的冷淡，视他如无物。这让他不能忍受，愈渐疯魔。于是越来越过分。  
从一开始的抚摸，到后来的亲吻。再到今天……  
他居然想把他的亲弟弟拐上床！  
他……  
这会毁了魏珩的！  
这个念头一出现，魏琰就仿佛被一桶冰水从头顶灌下，置身于数九寒天，让他在一瞬间清醒了过来。  
于是他仓皇地把手指从自己后.穴里抽出来，也不管手指上还带着黏腻的液体，转身就把魏珩捂在被子里，抱着还没反应过来的魏珩泪流满面：  
“阿珩……阿珩！对不起！对不起！”  
魏珩只是静静地被他抱着，看着他脸上被泪水打湿，无奈地叹了一口气。挣扎着伸出双手捧住了魏琰的脸，轻声询问：  
“怎么了哥哥？为什么哭？”  
魏琰泪眼模糊间看到他难得的温柔神情，仿佛时光倒回二十年，他们两个还是孩子的时候，魏珩也是这么问自己的。  
一想到这里，他就哭得更凶了：  
“我已经丢下你一次了……不能、不能再毁了你……我错了……我错了！我为什么要强迫你……对不起……对不起……对不起……”  
魏珩愣了愣。他没想到在魏琰的心里，儿时的离开居然成了他的心病。  
但这很好。  
只有他一人被囿于过去多不公平。  
他脸上带了点笑，伸手抱住魏琰，双手在他赤果颤抖的脊背上抚摸，轻声安慰着：  
“你没有错……我们是亲兄弟……那么做什么事情都是因为爱……哥哥……你爱我吗？”  
魏琰把脸埋在他的肩窝里，哭到打嗝：  
“我爱你！我爱你阿珩！我爱你……所以别离开我……别离开我……”  
魏珩脸上的笑意深了些，他把魏琰压在床上，一遍遍的摩挲着魏琰的胸膛：  
“我也爱你哥哥……”  
魏琰瞪大了眼睛，听到这话立刻呜咽着伸手抱住了魏珩的脖颈，张开双腿紧紧地夹住了魏珩的腰，呢喃着：  
“阿珩……阿珩……”  
魏珩一边轻声应着“我在”，一边打开了魏琰的双腿，看了臀缝中瑟瑟发抖的穴一眼，就把自己埋了进去，换来了魏琰扬起脖颈的一声闷哼。  
魏珩依旧笑着。他缓缓地在自己哥哥的身体里抽.插着，伸手揉捏了两下魏琰胸前的两点异色。直到那两个小可爱颤巍巍立在了魏琰的胸膛上才停手。  
也许是被捏的疼了，魏琰伸手推了魏珩一下。魏珩眸子暗了暗，下方狠狠一顶，喘息着在魏琰耳边放着狠话：  
“哥哥，你在抗拒我？今天要么被我干死在床上，要么我现在就走，你选一个。”  
魏琰死命摇头，抬起上身紧紧抱住魏珩：  
“不……不要离开我……不要……”  
魏珩满意地哼了一声：  
“这是你自己选的，哥哥。今天我就把你干死在床上。”  
魏琰此时已经被草弄的神志不清，只会无意识地重复着：  
“干死我……阿珩……干死我……”

——怕被封号所以特别无奈的分割线——

第二天，魏琰在腰酸背痛中醒来。  
刚睁开眼睛，就看见魏珩只穿了一件黑色的衬衫，手里握着一杯牛奶，站在晨光里。  
魏琰盯着他赤果的一双长腿，和因为没有扣扣子而露在外面的胸膛，暗暗吞了吞口水。  
魏珩眸光转了过来，看到他那副样子，眼中有了笑意：  
“哥哥，昨天你最后晕了过去，还是不要好色了吧。”  
魏琰顿时炸了：  
“你个小兔崽子你说谁好色！”  
魏珩俯下.身体亲了亲他：  
“哥哥，不要生气。”  
魏琰砸吧了两下嘴巴，感受到残留在自己唇上的牛奶的醇香，顿时有些别扭：  
“我……我去找钥匙，把锁打开……你把裤子穿上！不要勾引我！”  
魏珩笑出了声，朝着魏琰眨了眨眼睛，应了：  
“好呀。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是朋友点的一篇骨科文，当时把梗说给我的时候我整个人都傻了，然后就是码字码到停不下来。这个梗很爽！真的超爽！


End file.
